Printed board assemblies (PBAs) include a printed board (PB) and components coupled to the PB. In some cases, the components include at least one integrated circuit, along with memory chips that store instructions that the integrated circuit executes and/or other data. The instructions and/or data may be proprietary to the manufacturer of the PBA or the purchaser of the PBA.